DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s1 ep9 Patriot Brains)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW iZombie YOUTUBE: PLOT: Written by Robert Forman and Directed by Guy Bee, this weeks episode picks up seconds after last weeks left off, with Liv leaving Lowell’s and realizing that Blaine is his supplier. The sight of Blaine prompts Liv to have a vision, from the brains that she and Lowell had shared. The vision is of the murder of Jerome- The boy Major has been looking for- Liv realizes that Blaine is murdering the children from the park and selling their brains. At the morgue Liv dishes this information to Ravi, who is taking his vitals… it’s been 12 hours since he was bitten by the zombie-rat. Because Jerome’s body was found at an unrelated crime-scene, they conclude there must be a dirty cop. Meanwhile Major is busy doing research on brains and how to fire a gun. Liv blasts Lowell for getting his brains from Blaine, assuming that he must have known where the goods were coming from. Lowell wants to talk about their relationship, when Liv is dismissive, Lowell blurts out, “I’m in love with you,” Liv says that will be a problem and leaves. So the case of the week is the murder of a sniper, on a paintball course. Again iZombie gives Rose McIver room to show off her sizable acting chops, as a male veteran suffering from PTSD. Learning that he was in the middle of a custody battle, Liv and Clive immediately question the ex-wife and new husband. They both have alibi’s. The decedent was a mentor, a big brother to a troubled teen, and Liv’s second vision leads them to investigate his connection. Clive finds records of complaints from the neighbors, but it turns out to be a dead end. After a talk with Ravi and some grave-digging by Lowell, he and Liv are back on good terms. Lowell also agrees to contact Blaine for Liv- her new found sniper instinct compels her to kill Blaine, and Lowell agrees to help. Blaine and Julien are at the shop sorting out the brains for delivery when he gets a call to meet Lowell. Meanwhile, Clive has done some more research and found that the new husband works for a company that uses industrial drones, thus debunking his alibi. After Major has purchased a handgun, and stopped by a local gym inquiring about eating brains to gain muscle mass, he get’s a visit from the “Candyman,” who kicks his ass again, until Major unloads three rounds center mass. He calls Clive, but when he arrives the body is gone, (zombies need head shots) the lack of a body or blood-has Clive questioning Major’s sanity. Back at Lowell’s, Blaine is grilling some brains as Liv is perched across the way looking through the scope of the sniper rifle. The voice over here is quite poignant, as Liv muses about being a Dr, but also the need to stop Blaine. It is quite the conundrum, but ultimately she won’t turn into Blaine-a killer, to stop one. After texting Lowell that she can’t do it, he sees a face on Blaine’s caller id, this prompts the same vision that Liv had earlier. Lowell stabs but manages to get himself shot in the head for his trouble. WHO'S WHO: TBA MONITOR'S NOTES: Easter Egg The Blood Sports Paitball is a reference to the comic book version of iZombie Bloodsport Paintball League is a sorority-type club of vampires led by Nemia. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:IZombie Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Clive Babinaux Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Major Lilywhite Category:Blaine DeBeers Category:Blood Sports Paintball